<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hello Stranger by byakagun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048868">Hello Stranger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/byakagun/pseuds/byakagun'>byakagun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, F/F, Foreplay, Heavy foreplay, Lesbian, Mikasa x Annie, Mistress, Porn, Slow Burn, Smut, Strap-On, Tension, Watching Porn Together, explicit - Freeform, mikannie - Freeform, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/byakagun/pseuds/byakagun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot in which mikasa and annie watch porn together.</p><p>creator of this is original on wattpad but is deleted. @samthechlam, i just changed the names and adjusted some stuff to my liking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>380</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first release and was originally inspired by another work of art by someone on wattpad. This is a full smut one shot, so if youre not into that then its not your place . Hope you guys enjoy it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Annie let herself into Mikasa's house, dropping her keys and takeout containers onto the counter in the kitchen. It had been a long week solving a disgusting case and they were celebrating the end of it by having their normal Friday movie night at Mikasa's. Annie always brought the food and recently Mikasa had given her a key to her home. Neither thought it was weird and for them being welcomed in 
the other's home so openly felt natural.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
As Annie shed her jacket, placing it over the back of a chair she called out to Mikasa. "I bought some dinner!", Annie heard Mikasa’s high heels on the tiled floor and smelled the faint hint of her sweet perfume before she turned around to see her. Mikasa Ackermann was gorgeous, flawless in her appearance. She was "bumming it" tonight, clad in form fitting jeans that accented her luscious ass and a button up shirt that shaped her breasts, along with her signature scarf wrapped around her neck, completing the “Mikasa” look.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She wasn’t wearing her tallest heels, but she wouldn't be Mikasa if she didn't have a pair of heels adoring her feet. Annie had to force her eyes away. Imaging what your best friend was wearing under those clothes was not appropriate." It looks delicious and I have the perfect white wine to go with this." Mikasa smiled, moving to the said wine from the cabinet. Annie groaned to herself as Mikasa stretched up to reach the glass from the top shelf of the cabinet. The action caused her shirt to ride up, exposing her midriff. Focusing her attention to the fridge to grab a beer, Annie tried not to think about what Mikasa would feel like pressed between her body and the counter and how she would look flushed from sex.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
" My mom invited you for Sunday dinner tomorrow." Annie said trying to get her mind of the dirty thoughts moving through her brain." That's so sweet. Tell her I'll bring desert." Mikasa smiled brightly, sitting down with her container of Chinese and her wine on the couch next to Annie. They always sat unusually close and neither thought much of it. Mikasa smiled at the girl sitting next to her. The girl that had completely changed her life. Here she was sitting on her expense couch, eating Chinese out of a container. Annie had shaken her world up in more ways than that though.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
For the first time Mikasa felt like she had a family. Beaming at the lanky detective Mikasa took a sip of her wine." What are we watching tonight?" While Annie did not particularly like documentaries, she was willing to watch them for Mikasa. Plus, Mikasa had been talking about one that was running all week and she hadn't gotten a chance to see any of it because of the case. Mikasa smirked in understanding. "Well, there was that documentary of a case study being conducted on the medical channel..."Annie rolled her eyes, turning the TV onto the channel.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She sat back, peacefully eating until the opening came on." Today on the medical channel. Are you turned on by watching porn? Different kinds of porn may excite you more. Learn about your sexual preferences tonight on the medical channel." Annie nearly choked on her pork fried rice. "No... No I'm sorry. We are not watching a documentary on porn. "Mikasa frowned turning to Annie. "Why?" Her face screamed innocence." Why? Seriously Mikasa?" Annie asked in complete astonishment.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"It's porn! As in two people naked and fucking! I don't want to see some gross boy getting it on with a girl with big boobs!" Mikasa set her food aside, cocking her head at Annie. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about. Porn is perfectly legal for anyone over the age of 18. You're 20 and I'm 21. Also the porn industry collects about a quarter of the profit in Maria . It's not as taboo as it was when your mom was growing up. Plus, I never said it was between a boy and girl." Annie's jaw slacked open. "Excuse me?" "I just mean that porn is a acceptable way to..."No I got what you meant on that Mikasa." Annie sighed. "I meant what do you mean it's not between a guy and girl? Just what kind of porn are you into?" Annie regretted the question the moment it left her lips for a number of reasons.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Well, I'm not really sure. I have seen some porn in my past for research purposes, but I have to admit this is my first-time watching porn for a recreational reason. And tonight, the special is on kinky lesbian porn." Mikasa smiled, reading the description from the newspaper on her food table. Annie bit her lip, eyes closing briefly. "You really want to watch this?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"I do Annie. I think it would be interesting to see the different social interactions and the..."Annie cut her off again. "If we are going to watch lesbian porn together you don't get to analyze it okay?" Mikasa chuckled and nodded. Talking about porn always made Annie uneasy and to be honest Mikasa had expected Annie to regret it immediately. "Okay Annie. Deal."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
As the show started again Annie shifted on the couch. Her food was too discarded to the side. She had no idea what she had just gotten herself into. As pictures flashed on the screen, Annie was in the middle of telling herself that this wouldn't affect her. That watching lesbian porn with your girl best friend, of whom you had been drooling over ever since you first met, the friend that has made you 
question your sexuality was completely normal.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"This is the last episode of the documentary and the reviews have said that it is the most intense one of the series." Mikasa commented. Annie turned her head to look at Mikasa. Biting her lip Annie tried to figure out just what was going through Mikasa's head but couldn't. Annie's eyes darted down to her lips and suddenly had an urge to kiss them. The urge was nothing new, Annie dealt with it on a regular basis. But, wanting to kiss your best friend while watching a documentary on porn... Annie didn't think their lives could get any stranger.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
As Annie saw Mikasa's eyes widen at whatever was on the screen Annie felt a pulse of adrenaline run through her. Looking to the screen was a woman blindfolded and tied up. The word "bondage" was printed across the screen. Annie felt a gush of wetness between her legs. This was going to be a long night.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Annie's eyes were wide and her breathing was ragged as she took in the appearance of the woman on the screen. The woman had curly brown hair, a decent sized chest, flat stomach, and pair of toned legs. Her hands were bound behind her back and she had a blindfold on. The scenery around her was simple. A bed with cuffs already linked to the headboard, some sex toys laid out on the cabinet 
next to it, and a chair. Other than that the sole focus was on the naked woman in the video.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
With a shocking realization Annie noted that the woman looked like Mikasa. Except Mikasa was soft and smooth and supple when this girl was toned. Gulping Annie's eyes flashed briefly to look at the medical examiner next to her before back to the screen. Her panties were already wet and nothing had even happened on the screen yet. As the sound of heels sounded through Mikasa's surround sound 
system Annie and Mikasa both watched as the dominatrix of the film appeared.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
This time it was Mikasa's turn to gulp in arousal. The woman could have been Annie's counterpart. She was a few inches taller than the woman bound and was barely dressed. The pair of leather booty shorts and leather bra could hardly be considered clothing. Her feet were dressed in fuck me lace up boots and her dark, wild hair flowed down her toned back. In her hand was a paddle for spanking and nipple clamps. Both Mikasa and Annie watched intently as the dark-haired woman moved to stand next to the bound girl. "Mmm look at you all tied up. Ready to play today Kate?" Mikasa was only mildly disappointed when the woman spoke and didn't have Annie's raspy drawl.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Yes Mistress." Kate whispered out quietly. The room suddenly felt hotter and Annie reached for her beer, downing it in one sip. The woman on the screen, stepped in front of Kate, hands grabbing roughly at her breasts. Kate gasped out in surprise and arousal. "So pretty. You going to do anything I say today Kate?" "Yes Mistress. Anything." Kate breathed as her mistress pinched her nipples hard between her fingers. "You're mine to play with."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Yes." Kate moaned as the mistress cupped her breasts. Mikasa bit her lip. Visions of Annie cuffing her and having her way with her flashed in her mind. Slipping her heels off Mikasa tried to act like she was casually getting comfortable as she started taking off her scarf, acting as if everything was casual.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
In reality, she was shifting so that her jeans weren't pressing into her center so tightly. She definitely should have worn a skirt tonight. The woman in leather slapped Kate's breasts eliciting a squeal from her. "You like that don't you?" "Yes Mistress. I do." Annie felt the couch shift as Mikasa moved, eyes shooting over to watch Mikasa get more comfortable.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Annie decided to take Mikasa's lead and reached down removing her shoes. Annie set them down as if she was just following Mikasa's lead at getting more comfortable. The mistress grabbed the nipple clamps, slowly spreading them and then placing them on Kate's nipples. Kate moaned loudly and jerked forward slightly as the clamps were placed.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The pain radiated slightly, but she remained still. Annie's throat went dry. "Oh." She gasped. Mikasa smirked just slightly. She knew that Annie was very private about her sex life, but she also knew that the sex Annie had in the past was nothing like this. Annie dated men who were safe in bed.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
They liked simple, missionary style sex and Annie had never questioned wanting anything else before. Mikasa on the other hand had experimented before and while she had never trusted anyone to tie her up she had used clamps before.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"They don't hurt as much as they look like they do." She tried to answer innocently, but this whole scenario had her turned on and her voice dripped with lust. Annie blushed red, biting her lip. "You...you've tried them before? "Mikasa nodded just barely. "Once or twice."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Oh." Annie turned her attention back to the screen. Her heart had sped up as she pictured Mikasa's amazing rack with nipple clamps pinched around her breasts. The mistress pushed the blindfold off of Kate's eyes, smiling wickedly at her. "Such a good little play toy.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>" Her mouth collided with Kate's, claiming it. Her tongue dove into her mouth, tasting and taking what was clearly hers. Annie and Mikasa both licked their lips unconsciously, both glancing at the other when the other wasn't looking. "Down on your knees." Kate dropped to her knees slowly, eyes looking up at her mistress. "Bend over. Face on the floor and ass in the air." Kate lowered her body, showing off her pert, little ass. Her mistress grinned, kneeling behind her and grabbing the paddle. "Do you like being spanked Kate?" "Yes Mistress Abbie." Kate was doubled over, hands still tied behind her back. Her cheek rested against the carpet while her knees were pressed together.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Count them for me."</p><p>Annie's hands fisted into the couch cushions as the first smack rang out over the speakers. Kate's breathy cry of "one" made Annie fidget and she had to remind herself to breathe. Watching this piece of erotica was stripping Annie of her self-control and she could only pray that Mikasa wasn't paying attention to her.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Annie would have been relieved to know that Mikasa wasn't really paying attention to her. While she was more than aware of her presence, Mikasa was focusing on not sliding her hand into her panties to touch herself. Visions of Annie spanking her, claiming her as her own invaded her mind. Mikasa couldn't compartmentalize and instead was trying not to moan. "Two... three... oh God... four..." Kate's counting continued through the speakers. Each time Abbie brought the paddle down a loud smacking sound echoed along with Kate's whimpers. Her ass was turning a bright shade of red and her legs were beginning to shake. “Had enough Kate?" Abbie taunted gently. “I can take more if it pleases you." Kate answered. Annie made a sound of slight disapproval that Mikasa understood instantly.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
" A lot of people believe that the bondage community is wrong because they are using another person for their own pleasure and believe that overpowering one during sex is cruel. But the reality is that the mistress and the one being dominated have a great deal of trust and both equally benefit from this. Kate likes being dominated and used by Abbie and in saying those words is pleasing herself as well." Mikasa filled in.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Thanks Google." Annie tried to tease, but her voice came out on a breathless rasp. Both women's eyes shot to the screen as Mistress Abbie's voice spoke again. "I think I want you to take my fingers in your pussy instead. "It was Mikasa's turn to make a small noise, Annie's eyes flashing over to look at Mikasa. "Hey... uh Mikasa?" "Yes Annie?" Mikasa tried to sound innocent. "Those um... jeans look kinda 
uncomfortable." Annie blushed as the words left her lips, face instantly turning back to the screen.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Mikasa knew what Annie was doing. It was clear that Mikasa was uncomfortable, with her constant shifting and Annie was giving her an outlet so that Mikasa wouldn't feel embarrassed. It would have been an extremely sweet gesture had it been any other day. "They are. I didn't expect to be lounging around in them this late at night." It wasn't completely a lie. "I understand. You can take them off if you'd like." Annie's eyes still never left the screen where Abbie was slowly untying Kate's hands. Mikasa stood, unzipping the jeans and sliding them down her legs. She kicked off her shoes in the process, leaving her in her button up and just a simple, black thong. Annie's eyes saw her pert little butt and stifled a moan. As Mikasa sat back down, tucking her legs under her Annie focused on the TV. "Better?" "Much. Thank you." Mikasa whispered as Kate's hands lowered to the ground near her head. Abbie cupped Kate's butt, spreading it apart slightly. "Such hot little holes. How many fingers can you handle in your tight pussy?" Kate shivered, a light moan slipping from her lips. "As many as you want Mistress. I'm here to please you." "For that you'll get a reward Kate."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Abbie slid two of her fingers deep inside of Kate. The loud moan that issued made Annie's hips jerk slightly forward. Mikasa gasped. Abbie slid her fingers in and out a few times, Kate's moans radiating throughout the room. "Yes." "Good girl. Let me hear your moans of pleasure." Mikasa glanced at Annie and bit her lip. "Annie you can strip down a little too. Your clothes are probably just as uncomfortable as my jeans were." Annie nodded, reaching for her top while pulling it off, exposing her entire midriff and her simple dark purple bra. Annie and Mikasa knew this was getting a little bit much, but since neither was complaining they both let it go. They were equally turned on and didn't want this to end. Annie relaxed back into the couch cushions, hands balled in small fists at her sides.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The camera had zoomed in on Kate's raised ass, letting both women see just how wet Kate was. Abbie's long fingers were sliding in and out of her sex, spreading and scissoring to stretch her wide. "Oh thank you." Kate rasped out, arching her back more and gripping the carpet beneath her hands. "Good girl." Abbie appraised her other hand reaching around to flick at Kate's clit. Kate cried out loudly, 
her hips pressing down.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Oh God." Mikasa couldn't stop the reaction from falling from her lips. Annie heard it and instantly turned to look at Mikasa. Her hands were gripping the tops of her thighs and Mikasa was breathing heavier. Annie knew that Mikasa was turned on beyond belief at the moment. Facing the screen Annie's brain raced a million miles a minute.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Thoughts of Mikasa naked and begging to be fucked, what she would taste like, what Mikasa would do if Annie turned off the TV and just took her right here on the couch instead. Annie gulped heavily.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Can I come?" Kate's desperate words broke Annie's internal thoughts. "Not yet Kate." Although Abbie said no her fingers didn't stop pounding into her wetness or relent from flicking her clit. If anything, she sped up. "Oh God... I... I need to come. Please!" "I said be patient." Kate's body was shaking from the struggle to hold off her orgasm. Eyes squeezed shut and body tense Kate was whimpering loudly.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Annie and Mikasa couldn't tear their eyes away from the screen. Both were tightening their legs trying to rid themselves of some of the pressure and were licking their lips. "I can't... Abbie... please..." Kate begged again, her entire body trying to keep the pleasure at bay. However, if became too much for her. Screaming Kate came. Her hips trembled violently and Kate collapsed forward onto her stomach as the orgasm subsided. Abbie shook her head, wiping the juices off on her ass. "Tsk tsk Kate. I didn't give you permission. "Kate gasped. "I'm sorry Mistress." "No excuses Kate. You're just going to have to make it up to me and let me punish you." Annie bit her lip.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She never thought that this type of fantasy could get her off, but suddenly Annie had an overwhelming desire to dominate Mikasa." Anything to make it up to you Abbie." Annie and Mikasa were breathless by the time the first commercial came on.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>During the break. Both Annie and Mikasa were panting hard as scientific facts began flashing across the screen that described each reaction they could be facing based on the first scene they just saw. Mikasa for her part was listening, wanting to know why her breathing was elevated and her skin was flushed. Annie on the other hand, was trying not to launch herself on top of Mikasa and use her cuffs on her. "I'm going to uh... get a drink..." Annie stammered, moving to the kitchen on shaky legs.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She could feel the sticky wetness between her thighs, pressing into her with each step she took. She had to get rid of these pants. Detouring to the bedroom, Annie found a pair of her running shorts she left there weeks earlier. In fact, Annie saw that a third of Mikasa's closet consisted of her clothing. Not wanting to take too long, afraid that Mikasa might think Annie was "doing the deed" in her bedroom, Annie pulled off her pants and underwear, slipping on the shorts. Then grabbing a sports bra, Annie tore off her other one and pulled it on over her head. She felt more comfortable and in control of herself now.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Mikasa looked down at herself while Annie was gone. Sitting in her thong was a turn on and daring and Mikasa felt alive. While she was always confident in her body and knew she was attractive to many people, never had she felt such exhilaration at being naked in front of someone. Annie made her skin tingle and the ache between her legs throb. Deciding to be even more daring, Mikasa unbuttoned her shirt, discarding it with care to the ground. Now Mikasa sat in just her lacy, black bra and matching thong. Mikasa bit her lip, taking in her appearance and the flushed glow of her skin. If this didn't get Annie in her bed tonight Mikasa wasn't sure what would.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Annie grabbed a beer from the kitchen and another glass of wine for Mikasa before returning. How Annie ever managed to keep a firm grasp on both objects when she saw that Mikasa was practically naked Annie would never be quite sure of.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Umm... I got you... uh some wine." Annie handed it to her before sitting back down; the farthest Annie could get from Mikasa on the couch. She quickly downed a gulp of beer. "Thank you." Mikasa replied sweetly, her eyes taking in Annie's appearance eagerly. Mikasa licked her lips seeing Annie's toned abs and long, lean legs. Both knew this was a dangerous game to play, but Mikasa wasn't about to stop it now. She felt free and sexy and knew that Annie was turned on just as much as she was. The only question that remained now was who was going to break first? The sound of the program starting again snapped Mikasa's attention away from Annie's.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Annie nearly choked on her beer as Kate came back into view. She was lying down on a bed now, legs tied to either bed post and hands cuffed up above her head. Her legs were spread eagled and the camera had a clear view of her pussy. Multiple whips, chains, and toys lay beside her on the king sized bed.Only Abbie's voice could be heard. "Ready for your punishment Kate?"<br/>
"Yes Mistress."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Abbie walked into the line of the camera, sliding up onto the bed. Her hand pressed down right below Kate's breasts shoving her into the mattress. Kate's breath hitched and she moaned quietly.<br/>
"Mmm. So submissive. You like being my little whore Kate? Does it make your pussy ache when I dominant you?<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Mikasa no longer tried to censor herself. A moan slipped past her perfect lips, filling the air. Annie felt her sex contract at the sound.<br/>
"Oh yes Abbie. I love it." Kate bit her lip, staring up at her master.<br/>
"Thought so." Abbie leaned down, sucking a nipple into her mouth and biting down on it. As Kate cried out, trying to arch into her mouth Abbie kept pressure on her chest, forcing her to remain still.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Mikasa shifted, legs twitching. Annie couldn't help herself; the question tumbled out before Annie could censor herself. "Does the idea of someone holding you down make you wet?<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Mikasa's eyes went wide, turning to Annie who was staring back at her. She allowed a small victory dance in her mind at Annie's participation. It meant Annie wanted her as much as she wanted Annie. 
"Yes." She couldn't lie even if she wanted to. "I've never been tied up before. Never trusted anyone enough to do so, but now watching this I find myself turned on by the idea."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Annie nodded, eyes watching Mikasa's lustful ones. "Would you trust me?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Mikasa didn't even hesitate. "Yes."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
An outcry of "oh my God!" from Kate and a loud smacking sound had Annie and Mikasa turning their attention back to the screen.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Abbie was now straddling Kate, facing her feet and had her hand raised above her sex. "Ever had anyone spank your pussy Kate?" "No... never. " "We're going to start slow okay? I want to see how much you can handle." "Okay." Annie's hips lifted and her hand clenched the couch as Abbie's hand came down the first few times. Loud, wet smacking sounds were heard and Kate's legs pulled at the bindings. Her sex was getting swollen and red and wetter with each slap.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Oh shit." Annie whispered as Kate let out a scream, her hips lifting up."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Her clit has got to feel so sensitive after that." Mikasa piped in, her voice lower than normal. Annie just nodded, not trusting her own voice to remain steady.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Had enough Kate?" Abbie asked, dancing her fingers around her folds." Yes. Please Mistress. Please just let me come." "Nuh uh uh." Abbie shook her head, removing her hand and her touch. "You have to be punished first."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Kate whimpered. "Let me make it up to you."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Abbie grinned. "Trying to get out of your punishment?" Kate bit her lip. "Maybe both?" "That's better." Annie finished the rest of her beer, before moving the cup aside to rid her vision of anything but the screen and Mikasa. "What did you have in mind Kate?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"I want to please you. Sit on my face so I can eat you out and make you come."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Mikasa gasped and Annie groaned. "Fuck that's hot." Annie rasped out. "Erotic asphyxiation." Mikasa said in slight awe. "That's dangerous."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"I guess it goes along with the trust aspect." Annie commented, looking over at Mikasa." I suppose you're right Annie." Mikasa smiled briefly before her eyes turned back to the screen. Annie smirked deciding right then and there that if at the end of this Mikasa admitted she wanted her, she was going to rock Mikasa's world.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>continuation of chapter 1~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mikasa bit her lip, shifting again. Her panties were absolutely soaked , and she was beginning to worry that she was ruining the couch too. Stealing a glance at Annie to make sure her focus was still on the screen Mikasa reached down between her legs to make sure. The couch was still safe, but her inner thighs were wet now too. Straightening up Mikasa crossed her legs hoping to conceal her arousal. Annie had noticed Mikasa's movement from the corner of her eye. Watching, she saw as Mikasa reached between her thighs and saw just how wet Mikasa was. She stifled a groan, turning back to the television. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest now.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh fuck. Right there. Lick me clean." Abbie moaned. Her legs were on either side of Kate's head and her back was arched so that she could reach behind her to grab the headboard. Her breasts were on display and the only part of Kate's head you could see was her tongue darting out to lick at Abbie's sex. "Yes. Such a good little slut for me." Abbie swirled her hips, driving her folds down onto Kate's lips.</p><p> </p><p>Kate's hands clenched at the headboard, holding her breath before Abbie sat up giving her a moment to breath. As Abbie came back down to repeat the process Mikasa gasped. "Oh my."</p><p>Annie turned to analyze Mikasa. She was flushed, breathing heavily, and was now squirming constantly. It was clear that she was utterly aroused and in need of some relief. "You okay there Mikasa?" Annie made sure to make her voice sultrier just to edge her on.</p><p> </p><p>"I... I think that my pulse has elevated and that I'm experiencing hyper-sensitive awareness to the events playing out on... on the screen." Mikasa wasn't even sure that made sense herself. She was no longer capable of completing a straight though. All of her focus was on the throbbing of her core and the wetness soaking her panties. Annie blushed while saying this, but wore her famous smirk non-the-less. "You know if you need to... uh... masturbate you... you can. I won't judge you or anything..." Annie shrugged as if it was a normal reoccurrence to watch porn with your best friend while she masturbated.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa looked at Annie. A loud moan from the screen and the image of Abbie grinding down onto Kate's face made up Mikasa's mind. Swinging her legs onto the couch towards Annie, Mikasa dropped one leg to the floor and left the other bent on the couch. Annie swallowed, suddenly parched. When she had suggested this to Mikasa she had intended for Mikasa to stay sitting up right. She never expected Mikasa to give her a clear view of her drenched undergarments.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck ... fuck... don't stop Kate." Abbie was obviously getting close to climaxing.</p><p> </p><p>However, it was Mikasa's loud moan of "oh my... yes" that had Annie's undivided attention. Mikasa had slid her hand down into her panties and Annie could see the slight movement of her fingers as she danced them around her folds. Mikasa's head was turned to watch the screen and her stomach was rippling with the controlled effort to just not ram her fingers inside of herself. Annie couldn't take her eyes away. She knew it was wrong, but the television had nothing on the sight of Mikasa pleasing herself. It was erotic, sensual, and like every single one of Annie's wet dreams.</p><p>"Mikasa..." Annie breathed out her name, her eyes dark black now.</p><p>Mikasa snapped her attention to Annie. She could see Annie watching her hand inside of her panties and sucked in a deep breath to keep from moaning. "Y...yes?"</p><p> </p><p>"I can't stop watching you." Annie admitted. Sex, lust, and arousal had overwhelmed her embarrassment and normally slightly prudish self. "Tell me to stop." Mikasa shook her head. "I don't want you to stop." It was then that Annie's eyes captured Mikasa's. "I want you to watch me Annie. It makes me hot to have you watch me."</p><p>"Okay." Annie nodded dumbly. Her darkened gaze landed back down on Mikasa's center, taking in the way Mikasa's back arched and her thigh quivered.Mikasa watched Annie watch her, feeling incredibly sexy and naughty. It was the most sinful combination and Mikasa knew she wasn't going to last much longer. Sliding two of her fingers into her own core Mikasa cried out loudly. "Yes... oh my God.... Uhhh."</p><p> </p><p>The television had gone to another commercial, but neither had noticed. Annie could tell that Mikasa was dancing along the edge of her orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>"Scream Mikasa." Annie rasped out.</p><p> </p><p>Dilated pupils shot to Annie's as her orgasm crashed into her. Slamming her fingers in and out rapidly Mikasa came, back arching and her lungs screaming out her pleasure. Her body shook in convulsions before landing back on the couch, breathing heavy to make up for the lack of air. Swallowing, Mikasa slowly slid her fingers out, shakily bringing them out of her panties. Annie's attention was drawn to them, wanting to taste them. Heaving Mikasa looked up at Annie, wide eyed. Now that her arousal was more controlled she realized what they had just done. Searching for any signs of regret or embarrassment Mikasa found none. "I..." Mikasa blushed.</p><p> </p><p>Annie smiled. She had never seen Mikasa embarrassed before. "That was the hottest thing I've ever seen Mikasa. I never knew you had a kink for being watched." "Voyeurism." Mikasa smirked. She knew Annie was teasing her slightly. "Just with you."</p><p> </p><p>Annie nodded, not being able to keep her gaze off of Mikasa's juice covered digits. Understanding Mikasa slid her hand up her body, sucking her fingers into her own mouth. She made of a show of licking inch one clean before popping them out of her mouth. Annie growled her approval at the sight. "Jesus." Annie gasped, having to squeeze her fists together to remain semi-calm.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa chuckled a throaty laugh that made Annie's center flood even more. "Would you like a taste Annie?" "I... we... we can't." Annie stammered caught off guard. This was the reaction Mikasa had expected. Slowly pushing herself to a sitting position Mikasa sat up next to Annie tilting her chin up to look at her.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure we crossed that line earlier this night and I have no intention of going back." Mikasa stared into her eyes showing truth and love.</p><p> </p><p>Annie mimicked her, before her eyes dropped to stare at Mikasa's plump lips. "I'm going to kiss you now..." Annie held up her hand to stop Mikasa's reply. "And then we are going to watch the rest of this documentary because it is really fucking hot...""Language." Mikasa interjected, smirking foolishly.</p><p> </p><p>"And then..." Annie continued with her own smile. "I'm going to ravish you on every piece of furniture in your home."</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa shivered at the challenge, even while knowing that might be impossible for one night. She did get a change to voice that thought though as Annie's lips pressed to hers. Mikasa's lungs didn't think they could stand it any longer. She needed air. As Mikasa tipped her head back, away from Annie's lips to suck in a breath, her best friend's lips traveled down along her neck. Mikasa gasped, eyes closing as Annie sucked at the pulse point near her collarbone, zeroing in on Mikasa's weak spot in less than 3 seconds.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my God Annie." Mikasa whimpered. The program had cut to another commercial. Annie was hovering over Mikasa's frame, kissing down the length of her neck. Mikasa's legs were still spread wide open and she could feel Annie's hips resting just barely above her. As Annie moved down lower yet, nipping playfully at the tops of Mikasa's breasts, Mikasa groaned. "Annie... Annie I need to... uncomfortable."</p><p> </p><p>Annie's eyes went wide and she was instantly off of Mikasa. "Oh... I-I'm sorry Mikasa. I shouldn't have assumed... I..." Mikasa silenced Annie's nervous retreat by grabbing one of her hands. "I didn't mean you Annie. I meant my panties. They are soaked and are getting uncomfortable." "Oh." Annie blushed before her eyes darted down to said garments. "I can help you with that." Mikasa smirked, closing her legs and lifting them up. Her ankles were crossed and Annie took the opportunity to kiss down the back of her legs, her calves and thighs.</p><p> </p><p>Reaching her destination Annie hooked her thumbs in Mikasa's ruined thong and pulled it down Mikasa's supple thighs, toned from wearing high heels all the time. The skimpy garment was tossed aside and Annie mentally had to prepare herself as Mikasa lowered her legs. "Let me see." Annie husked out, biting her lip. Mikasa's eyes danced wickedly slowly opening her legs, dropping her left foot back to the floor. Her inner thighs and sex were still covered in her juices, wet from her previous orgasm. Annie licked her lips. The sound of the program shocked both women, turning their heads to the screen. "Since you were such a girl little slut I'm going to let you come again."</p><p> </p><p>Abbie was now lying between Kate's legs that were still cuffed wide open. Her head tilted down and she began to suck on her folds in a frenzied motion, licking all of Kate at once. Kate's moans vibrated through the speakers, her hips launching up to grind into Abbie's tongue. "Yesss... thank you Mistress!" Mikasa jumped in surprise as she felt Annie's hands on her thighs. She nearly swooned however as Annie pushed them even wider, opening Mikasa up completely. "Might want to take a deep breath now Mikasa."</p><p> </p><p>Annie teased as she moved between her open legs. "Ohh." Mikasa gasped realizing that Annie was going to eat her out like Abbie was doing to Kate. The deep breath was wasted because the moment Annie's lips made contact with her core Mikasa cried out, expelling the oxygen. Annie's first taste of Mikasa left her craving more instantly. It was like drinking the most expensive wine. It left Annie thirsty and desperate for more. She had never done this before, never been with a girl in any capacity. Her strict Catholic upbringing had prevented her, but Annie knew that if God couldn't accept her for loving Mikasa, then that God wasn't the one she wanted to believe in.</p><p> </p><p>Lips surrounded Mikasa's folds, sucking them in as her tongue danced along any wetness she could find. It seemed to be just what Mikasa wanted and needed because her hips jerked upwards to meet inch passing of her tongue. "God. Annie... oh..." Gripping onto Mikasa's hips Annie pulled her closer, trapping her sex against her mouth. She prevented Mikasa from moving away, leaving her at the mercy of her tongue. "Abbie! Oh thank you! Don't stop!"</p><p> </p><p>The sounds of the porn documentary was still playing in the background and mixed with Mikasa's moans of approval it sounded like Mikasa's home had turned into a lesbian orgy. Annie smirked at the thought. While the program was alive in Annie's thoughts, Mikasa couldn't hear a thing. Her hears were filled with the sound of her own heartbeat and ragged breathing and the sound of the sucking coming from Annie's lips. Her body was thrumming.</p><p> </p><p>Annie felt Mikasa's hands grab at her hair seconds later, trying to get her impossibly closer. Her tongue was now dancing along the opening to her core and tilting her chin up Annie pushed inside. Mikasa let out a long moan, hooking her leg over Annie's shoulder.</p><p>"Don't stop Annie. That... oh... right there... yes!"</p><p>Annie had reduced 'talking google' to a 'mess of pants and moans'. As Kate's moans became louder and more frequent so did Mikasa's. Her hips thrashed up, grinding without shame onto Annie's face. Annie for her part was keeping up with her. Holding her breath Annie would slam her tongue deep into Mikasa before pulling out to breathe and swirl her tongue around her swollen and sensitive clit. The combination was leaving Mikasa panting.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on Kate. Let me hear you. Show me how much you love me between your legs, pleasing you while you lay cuffed and helpless." Mikasa heard Abbie's words and her grip tightened in Annie's hair. Annie broke to look up at Mikasa. "You like dirty talk Mikasa?" Mikasa nodded her head vigorously, trying to pull Annie's lips back down. Just the brief pause to ask a question was too much for Mikasa. She was so close. Annie made a mental note of that before biting down on her clit softly, pulling it and then sucking hard at her pussy. Mikasa screamed, throwing her head back against the couch. "Coming... I'm coming..." Mikasa repeated over and over again.</p><p> </p><p>Annie held her breath, letting her tongue slam in and out of Mikasa as deep as possible. Mikasa screamed, Annie's name breaking from her lips as her orgasm crashed over her body. While her orgasm from masturbating had been intense, this one rocked her to the core. Her senses blocked out everything except for this things Annie was causing. Annie licked up every last drop that Mikasa's sex had to offer as Mikasa fell down into the cushions.  Her hands let go of Annie's unruly curls, falling down to the couch beside her. Her eyes were closed and her chest was heaving. Smiling, Annie kissed the top of her mound, crawling up above Mikasa. Hands on either side of Mikasa's head, Annie placed a small kiss to her lips. Mikasa wrinkled her nose as the kiss was wet and sloppy from the juices still covering Annie's lips. Opening her eyes, Mikasa smirked at her. "Your face is a mess." "Clean me up?" Annie asked with a goofie smile, her eyes dancing playfully. Mikasa captured her lips, slowly licking her own juices from Annie's mouth. They kissed slow and languid, Mikasa's hands sliding onto the blonde's hips.</p><p> </p><p>As they pulled away Mikasa sucked Annie's lower lip into her mouth, releasing it with a pop. Annie moaned, starting down at the girl. As Mikasa shifted to get more comfortable she brushed into Annie's hips causing a groan and her eyes to flutter. Seeing the reaction Mikasa knew that Annie was just as turned on as Mikasa had been moments ago. Dragging her hand down along Annie's abs, Mikasa let her intentions become known. The program was on another commercial break and Mikasa took it as a perfect opportunity to give Annie back what she had given Mikasa twice now.</p><p> </p><p>Annie's fists gripping the pillow beneath Mikasa's head as she felt her fingertips dancing along the waistband of her running shorts. "No panties Annie?" Annie smirked. "Took them off earlier when I went to change. I ruined mine like you did yours." That simple admission made Mikasa shiver in delight. "Well, let us see if we can ruin your shorts too." Mikasa flashed up with a naughty grin. The first brush of Mikasa's fingers against her throbbing core emitted a long, hard groan.</p><p> </p><p>"Mikasa... I'm... I'm not gonna last long." Mikasa understood. "That's okay Annie. We have all night to build up your stamina." She winked back, teasingly. Annie's sarcastic comeback was lost as Mikasa slid two of her perfectly manicured fingers inside of her. "Holy shit." "Language Annie." The irony of that statement wasn't lost on either female. "Mikasa... I appreciate you trying to... ohh... make me more... fuck... proper... but right now swearing is aloud... okay?" Annie gasped out as Mikasa's fingers slowly pulled out before pushing back in. "Okay." Mikasa agreed, watching the pleasure flashing across Annie's face. As Mikasa expertly plunged her fingers in and out, twisting and turning to stroke all the right angles inside of Annie, a question popped into Annie's brain. "Have you... oh my..." Annie forgot momentarily. Mikasa's fingers had gone even deeper, curving to press into her weak spot.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you done... t-this...before?" Mikasa made sure to push in even deeper on the next inward stroke just to make Annie stop with the talking. "No." Mikasa answered simply, staring up into Annie's blackened orbs. "I haven't. I just study the body so I know how to please you." Annie groaned, hips bearing down onto Mikasa's hand harder. "Me either." Annie was glad that they were on the same page. Mikasa didn't reply, instead focusing on the movement of her hand. Her free hand cupped Annie's ass, pushing her down as her right hand thrust up into Annie. "Fuck."</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa turned her wrist, letting her fingers fill more of Annie up and be able to brush her thumb into Annie's clit. Mikasa was captivated by the pure lust showing on Annie's face. Annie was stunning, always had been, but in the moment thrown by pleasure, Annie was simply breathtaking. "Tell me what you need Annie. I want you to come on my hand." Annie growled, biting her lip. Her eyes had closed and her arms were shaking with the effort to hold herself up. "Another... I need another finger." Mikasa nodded, slipping a third digit inside of Annie on the next stroke.</p><p> </p><p> "Yes! Mikasa... oh my God Mikasa. Shit." Mikasa's lips kissed her neck, her cheeks, and then her mouth. "Let me feel you Annie." Annie's eyes locked with Mikasa's, and as her fingers pushed in deep and her thumb swirled around her clit Annie came. Mikasa's name broke from her lips on a moan and her hips shook, pushing down hard on Mikasa's hand. "Mikasa!" Her body shook through the climax and Mikasa's hand was soaked in Annie's juices by the end of it.</p><p> </p><p>Spent from the orgasm, Annie's arms were no longer able to hold her weight up and she collapsed onto Mikasa. Mikasa grunted at the impact, slipping her hand out of Annie and wrapping her arms around Annie's trembling form. "That was amazing." Mikasa whispered against Annie's ear. "Thank you for allowing me to see and feel you."</p><p> </p><p>Annie chuckled hoarsely, nuzzling her face into Mikasa's neck. "If you're going to thank me after every time we have sex then I'm going to start fucking you more often." Mikasa laughed along with Annie. "Seriously though Mikasa. You don't need to thank me. We are dating now so..." Annie stopped realizing that she had made a huge assumption. Mikasa smiled, squeezing her arms around Annie to hold her close. "Dating... I think I would like that very much."</p><p> </p><p>Annie lifted up and smiled down at Mikasa. "Really?" Mikasa nodded, kissing Annie gently. "Yes." As the program began again in the background Mikasa's eyes turned from loving to alluring. "Now I believe you have a challenge to complete."</p><p>It took Annie a moment to realize what she meant. A cocky Annie grin spread across her face when the epiphany hit her. "Where would you like to go next?" Mikasa bit her lip, looking at the television. "That. I want you to do that to me." Annie turned her head and groaned deeply, her core already burning with need.</p><p> </p><p>Annie stood in Mikasa’s bedroom, staring at herself in the mirror. She was naked from the waist down now, mindful of the strap on hooked around her waist. When Annie asked why Mikasa had a strap on Mikasa admitted to having a fantasy about Annie fucking her with it. She bought it one day just in case. That admission was enough to get Annie up off of the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Reaching down between her legs Annie stroked the length of the cock a few times. The weight felt good in her hand and helped calm her racing heartbeat. While Annie loved being a female the feeling of the cock resting on her waist was oddly pleasing and Annie decided she wasn’t going to try to analyze the reason why. Taking a deep breath Annie grabbed a handcuffs on the way out of the bed room.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa tried to wait patiently for Annie, but when it seemed that Annie needed a moment to compose herself. Mikasa took to getting things ready. Knowing that they were most likely to miss the rest of the program Mikasa hit record, saving it for later. Then she looked around her home. Biting her lip Mikasa knew where she wanted to be taken next.</p><p> </p><p>Sauntering into the kitchen Mikasa slid up onto the island, one leg on either chair, leaning back on her hands. Closing her eyes to mediate for a moment Mikasa smiled. They have had countless dinners on this countertop and Mikasa had many fantasies about Annie taking her on it. Now, Mikasa was going to make sure that fantasy came true.</p><p>When Annie’s footsteps could be heard Mikasa reopened her eyes and prepared herself for the wild sex that was going to come. She could hear Annie pause in the living room, before hearing the footsteps come closer. When Annie came into view, pausing in the doorway Mikasa felt a shiver of delight run up her spine.</p><p> </p><p>Annie was standing in her sports bra and the cock dangling between her thighs. “I’m guessing you want to start in here then?” Annie smirked. Mikasa nodded, her tongue darting out to wet her lower lip. Annie watched her pink tongue leave a trail of saliva and was drawn to it. Striding up confidently Annie stepped between the chairs and Mikasa’s legs, grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her in for a heated kiss. Mikasa gasped and the moaned, allowing Annie to dominate the kiss. Her bottom lip was pulled into Annie’s mouth before Annie’s tongue roamed inside her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Breathless, Mikasa’s head tilted back giving Annie full access to her neck once again. This time however, Annie didn’t stop at her neck. She moved lower, reaching around Mikasa’s back and unsnapping the bra. Mikasa’s full breasts fell out of the bra for Annie’s viewing. Ever since that night at the lesbian bar Annie couldn’t get enough of Mikasa’s breasts.</p><p> </p><p>Taking them for her own now, Annie surrounding one in wet heat as her lips sucked on a tight nipple. “Ohh Annie” Mikasa gasped, arching her back to push them closer to Annie. "Mmm." Annie moaned, switching to the neglected breast to suck and lavish attention to it. Her left hand trailed down between Mikasa’s thighs. Brushing two fingers over her center Annie felt that Mikasa was impossibly wet yet again. Mikasa quivered, pushing her hips forward to get more contact.</p><p> </p><p>"Please Annie. No teasing." Mikasa begged.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay." Annie whispered. "Sit up straight and put your hands above your head." Mikasa did as told, sitting up and lifting her airs straight in the air. Annie used one of the chairs to get the extra height needed. Cuffing her wrists together Annie pulled Mikasa’s arms down in front of her body. "Stand up and turn around." Annie’s simple demands fueled Mikasa’s desire. Sliding off the counter gently Mikasa turned around, lying down over the top of the island. "Oh God." Mikasa panted, lifting her arms up to reach across and grab at the island. The cuffs clanked against the tiled countertop. Legs spread; Mikasa arched her back pushing her butt out more. Annie stood just a breath away from touching her. She could see Mikasa squirming, wanting to draw Annie into her. "Annie. Please."</p><p> </p><p>The begging left Annie speechless momentarily.</p><p> </p><p>Never in her wildest dreams could she ever imagine that Mikasa would be begging her to take her like this. It sparked something primal and wild inside of Annie that she never knew existed. Sex was always just sex to her. It never held too much value. Now Annie felt a need to fuck Mikasa senseless. “Tell me how much you want it.” Mikasa groaned. Annie was taking her liking to dirty talk very seriously and while Mikasa loved it, she really just wanted Annie to pound her. “So much. I need it. Please don’t make me wait.”</p><p> </p><p>Annie grinned. Hands smoothing over Mikasa’s backside she kept her hips away from Mikasa’s wiggling behind. “You can do better than that Mikasa”Mikasa tried to close the distance by pushing back a little bit, but Annie grabbed her hips keeping her at a distance. Mikasa made a sound of disapproval before giving in. “I want you to pound me Annie. Please just pound me. I need it. I need it so bad.”</p><p> </p><p>Annie relented slightly, stepping close to grind the shaft between Mikasa’s legs. Her sex coated it in her juices and Mikasa shivered. “Once more Mikasa. Tell me how much you want my cock to pound you.” Mikasa grabbed the counter, forehead falling to the tile. “Annie just fuck me already! I just want you to fuck me!” Mikasa screamed in sexual frustration.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of Mikasa swearing spurred Annie forward. Aligning the cock with her right hand, Annie held Mikasa in place with her left hand on the small of her back before slamming forward. The cock slid all the way in on the first thrust, buried deep inside of her slick, hot channel. “OH MY GOD ANNIE!”</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck" Annie gasped, pulling out and slamming forward once more. Mikasa whimpered as the toy drove in and out of her at a fast pace. She could feel Annie’s hips slamming against her butt with each thrust. Moans and gasps slipped from her lips, her breasts stroking against the tile. Annie’s thrusts were literally dragging Mikasa up and down the countertop, her heels scraping on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Annie grunted with the effort to keep going, her abs burning. This was definitely a workout that Annie could get used to. Grabbing Mikasa hips Annie tried to anchor her, but her pace was frantic. Fucking Mikasa like this was hotter than Annie had expected it to be and she was intent on continuing. Mikasa lifted a foot off the floor, setting it on the footrest of one of the chairs beside her, opening herself up more. With each plunge of the cock her clit would grind against the edge of the countertop, eliciting a scream from Mikasa.</p><p> </p><p>Both were glad that Annie’s mother had gone to visit relatives because she surely would be able to hear the commotion going on, had she been in the guest house. “Annie oh my god, Harder!” Mikasa begged, taking everything Annie was giving her. Sex like this had never been Mikasa’s thing. It always seemed like the guy was just trying to get himself off quickly, but with Annie she knew this was all about her pleasure. Annie was astonished when Mikasa asked for it harder. Positioning her legs wider Annie grabbed the edge of the counter, using it to slam her body forward. She tried to accent each thrust with an ample amount of force to ram the toy in and out. It seemed to work as a strangled cry came from Mikasa’s throat. “Mikasa?”</p><p> </p><p>"Oh don’t stop. That’s… oh my God" Mikasa screamed again, panting. Knowing that Mikasa was okay Annie worked harder at it. Lifting onto her toes Annie drove at a different angle. The change set something off inside of Mikasa and within a few more strokes Mikasa came. She felt like she was floating above her body before the pleasure slammed into her body. A strangled scream and Annie’s name as well as words unintelligible were torn from Mikasa’s lips. Her body convulsed hard, hands squeezing the counter for dear life. Her foot kicked the countertop and her thighs trembled.</p><p> </p><p>Annie groaned watching the sight, keeping her hips thrusting throughout the entire orgasm. As Mikasa’s sex clamped down hard and Annie could no longer move it without hurting Mikasa she stopped, staying perfectly still. Her hands soothed down Mikasa’s sweaty back, waiting for her sex to calm down. As her walls finally eased Annie pulled out very slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa gasped at the sudden feeling of emptiness before panting for air. “Don’t take it off yet.” Mikasa managed to get out, her voice shot from screaming. "Um… okay" Annie nodded, collecting Mikasa into her arms. Lifting her up in a bridal style carry, Annie carried Mikasa into her bedroom. She knew that she probably needed to rest after that.</p><p> </p><p>"Annie?" Mikasa whispered sleepily as she felt the soft cushion of her bed beneath her.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah Mikasa?"</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." She smiled dreamily.</p><p> </p><p>Annie chuckled. “There you go thanking me again.”</p><p> </p><p>"Mmmm." Was the only thing Mikasa replied with, curling her cuffed hands up under her head and falling asleep instantly. Annie worried if she should un-cuff her but hearing Mikasa’s soft snore she decided not to disrupt her sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Looking down at her fake dick Annie smirked. While Mikasa slept Annie went out and sat on the couch, putting on a baseball game. Occasionally, she would look down at the toy, still covered in Mikasa’s juices and smirked. Absentmindedly, Annie stroked it feeling a burning in her own core.</p><p> </p><p>When Mikasa woke up Annie was going to be ready. A smirk fell over her face.</p><p>Mikasa awoke from her nap. Momentarily confused, Mikasa quickly sat up forgetting her hands were cuffed together. Feeling the bindings pull at her wrists Mikasa looked down and it all came rushing back to her. A smirk fell on her face and she could hear Annie’s baseball game sounding from the living room.</p><p> </p><p>Stretching the best she could with her hands connected in front of her Mikasa headed off to the living room. A small fire ignited inside of her when she saw Annie sitting on the couch, contently stroking the cock. Hearing her footsteps Annie turned her head as Mikasa walked over to the couch. “Have a nice nap?” Mikasa nodded and smiled. “Yes I did. But now I find I’m ready to be taken again.” Annie groaned. Damn this woman. She just jumps right to what she wants. Mikasa grinned at the reaction she received.</p><p> </p><p>"Come here." Annie slid forward on the couch to the edge. If Mikasa was eagerly jumping right in so was Annie. There would be a time later to discuss what this all meant, but not now. Mikasa walked up, stopping in front of Annie. Grabbing her wrists, Annie un-cuffed each one. After placing a delicate kiss to each wrist Annie pressed a kiss to her stomach. "On your knees." Mikasa nodded wickedly, dropping down. Toned legs spread apart allowing the brown eyed woman closer. Mikasa licked her lips and looked up at Annie. Her eyes had gone dark again. Sitting on the couch while Mikasa slept had allowed her brain to wander and Annie realized there was one thing she wanted to see Mikasa do.</p><p> </p><p>"Suck me." Annie demanded hoarsely. Normally, Mikasa would be appalled at a man’s brashness but Mikasa found herself wanting to please Annie. This was a new experience for them both. So also knew that if she refused Annie wouldn’t take it personally and storm out like most men would. Bending forward Mikasa flicked her tongue out over the tip of the silicon cock. Annie moaned softly. Mikasa placed a kiss to the top of it before slowly slipping it between her lips. Just barely sucking on it Mikasa pulled back and swirled her tongue around it.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa could feel Annie’s eyes watching her every move. Wanting to really turn her on Mikasa slowly took every inch of the toy down her throat. Bobbing a few times Mikasa pulled back. Annie’s hands grabbed the couch. “God Mikasa. Can you do that again?” Wetting her lips Mikasa leaned forward. This time however as she went down on the cock she slipped her hands under the harness and pushed two of her fingers inside of Annie. A load grunt was heard and Annie fought to keep her hands grounded. She wanted nothing more than to grab the back of Mikasa’s head and thrust into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa pulled back for a breath, still sliding her fingers inside of Annie. The movement was limited because of the confines of the harness, but Annie didn’t seem to mind. If anything it felt tighter, Mikasa’s fingers trapped, buried inside of her. As she looked up at Annie, Mikasa saw her fists digging at the couch. A smirk of her own graced her plump lips. Wiggling her fingers and licking at the tip of the cock Mikasa peered up at Annie’s blissful appearance. “Do it Annie.”</p><p> </p><p>Annie’s eyes, which had closed at some point in time, flashed down to Mikasa. Her breath was small pants and her muscles were clenched as her digits played in her sex. “What?” Mikasa dragged her tongue from the base of the toy, up, bobbing on the tip a few times. Annie’s hips jerked before Annie forced them back down again on a deep groan. “That Annie. Do that. Let go and force me to deep throat your cock.”</p><p>Annie gulped, shaking her head. “Can’t do that… oh… to you.” Mikasa had slammed in faster than she had been. Her vaginal walls were rapidly closing and releasing as Mikasa worked her into a frenzy. However, it seemed like Mikasa was intent on keeping Annie on edge until Annie let go. "Yes you can. I just told you it was okay." Mikasa answered simply, not really understanding why Annie was reluctant to let loose with her. Annie groaned again as Mikasa’s pink tongue flicking out against the toy and her fingers drove into her pussy. “Oh shit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>” Sweat was dripping down Annie’s back by now at her intense focus on not thrusting her hips. “Don’t… don’t want to hurt you. Won’t… can’t stop.” Annie breathed out heavily. Mikasa swallowed the cock down her throat again before pulling back. Annie was literally shaking the effort to not do as Mikasa suggested. “I don’t want you to stop Annie. I trust you.” To accent her words Mikasa flicked her fingers across her opening before slamming back in again. Annie hollered in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Squeezing her fists till her knuckles turned white, Annie let out a growl, signaling her caving in. Her hands reached out to fist in Mikasa’s brown hair. Pulling firmly, but not enough to hurt Mikasa, Annie guided her mouth to her silicon cock. “Take it all Mikasa.” ,"Mmm my pleasure, baby." The words came out on a low drawl before Mikasa’s lips brought just the tip of the cock into her mouth. She sucked on it for a moment before Annie got inpatient. Tangling her long digits in Mikasa’s curls Annie tugged, forcing the cock down Mikasa’s throat. Mikasa gagged for a moment before relaxing, letting Annie thrust into the back of her throat.</p><p> </p><p>The sight of Mikasa deep throating the toy around her waist was oddly arousing and Annie knew that if Mikasa kept her fingers in her pussy, matching pace it wouldn’t be long until she came. Letting Mikasa go to breath for a second, Annie licked her lips and then pushed Mikasa back down. In the past, Mikasa hated sucking a man’s cock. She was good at it yes, but Mikasa strived to be good at everything. It was the taste of a man that Mikasa hated and they always expected you to swallow.  Now, sucking Annie it wasn’t like that at all (for obvious reasons) and Mikasa had to admit that the scent of Annie’s sex so close was making her own clit throb. As Annie let her breath again Mikasa swirled her digits. “Fuck Mikasa… I’m so close.” Mikasa smirked, teasingly flicking her tongue over the tip once again. Annie’s hips jerked and Annie growled again.</p><p> </p><p>Pushing the cock back down Mikasa’s throat Annie didn’t stop this time. Thrusting in and out hard and fast she felt Mikasa’s fingers keep pace. A few more times and Annie was coming. Hips rocked up off the couch and a loud growling sound mixed with Mikasa’s name filled the living room. Mikasa pulled back to gasp for air, keeping her fingers gently probing until Annie pushed her hand away. Mikasa bit her lip seeing Annie’s wetness on her fingers. Annie chuckled seeing Mikasa’s gaze on her fingers. “If you want to taste me. Just do it Mikasa.”</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa blushed faintly before pushing open Annie’s thighs. The toy was still in the way but Mikasa didn’t want to take it off. Just readjusting it to the side, Mikasa exposed Annie’s glistening pussy. Surprisingly, Annie was just as clean shaven as Mikasa. The need was too great. Without hesitating, Mikasa ran her tongue all the way through Annie’s soaked folds, tasting her. She pulled back to savor the flavor like she does with her wine and Annie let out a breathy moan. “I’m never going to be able to watch you drink wine again.” Mikasa laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Standing up Mikasa gently straddled Annie’s form. “I want to kiss you.” And with that Mikasa’s soft, swollen lips connected with Annie’s. Their tongue battled and lips merged, occasion teeth nipping playfully. When air was necessary Mikasa broke away, gasping. "Stand up." Annie’s command surprised Mikasa as she was getting ready to slide the cock inside of herself. "What? I… I want to ride you though." The expression Mikasa wore looked so innocent and childlike that Annie had to moan. Mikasa had no idea the effect she could pull off. Her pouting face almost worked, but Annie was determined. "We’ve already had sex on this couch a few times now. I promised to degrade your entire house. So get up." Annie slapped her butt to emphasize her point. Mikasa yelped and smiled, slowly getting off of Annie.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mikasa’s legs and arms wrapped around Annie’s waist as Annie lead them into Mikasa’s room. She kicked the door shut, her hands much too occupied gripping Mikasa’s ass. Throwing her down onto the bed Annie quickly straddled her waist. Annie still had the strap on secured to her waist and it pressed against Mikasa’s yoga fit stomach now. Lacing her fingers around Annie’s neck Mikasa smirked up at her. “What happened to degrading my entire house?”</p><p> </p><p>"I figured we have the rest of our lives to do that. Right now I want to degrade this bed." Annie’s lips landed on Mikasa’s neck. "The bed that I have slept in many times with you before but have never gotten to fuck you in." Her lips were hot and not pressed wet kisses along her pulse points. Mikasa squirmed, her body arching up into Annie’s hard body. "You could have taken me whenever you wanted." The atmosphere was still thick with tension and sex, but both women could feel the love radiating from them.</p><p> </p><p> People who said fucking wasn’t making love clearly didn’t feel what Mikasa and Annie were feeling now. Mikasa swore that her heart was going to combust even though she knew it was scientifically impossible. Annie made her feel something she couldn’t categorize or comprehend. Annie roughly palmed Mikasa’s breasts feeling the nipples harden impossibly stiff under her palms. “You really have used nipple clamps before?” Mikasa nodded, remembering the video that started all of this. “Yes. Go in my closet. In the back there is a drawer with all of my sex toys. You can get them if you want me to prove it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Annie looked down at her to see if she was telling the truth. It only took a second of looking into Mikasa’s loving and aroused eyes to know she was indeed telling the truth. Annie got off the bed, moving to grab the clamps from the closet. The cock bobbed up and down with her strides. While Annie was in the closet searching for the toys Mikasa sighed, sinking into the bed.</p><p> </p><p>She felt pleased in the most filling way. Letting her hand drop down between her legs Mikasa slowly stroked her hot folds. They were sensitive from her previous orgasms and Mikasa knew that Annie was going to make her scream with this final orgasm. “Mmm.” Mikasa moaned pushing one of her fingers into her sex. When Annie emerged from the closet her eyes went wide. Watching Mikasa finger herself was extremely erotic and much hotter than any porn video could ever be. “Don’t stop.” Annie husked as she slid back onto the bed next to Mikasa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mikasa nodded keeping her finger slowly pushing in and out of her own sex. She could feel her walls pulsing and the delicious wetness seeping onto her sheets. “Oh Annie!” Her voice yelped out as Annie’s wet tongue swirled around a pert nipple. The heat increased as the breast was engulfed in her mouth and sucked hard. Mikasa’s hips squirmed against her hand as Annie sucked and licked and nipped. Releasing with a loud ‘pop’ Annie grinned in victory. Mikasa’s breast had quite the hickey on it now. Dark, lusty eyes met Mikasa’s. “You’re mine now.” Annie breathed hard. “I don’t want anyone else to have you. To see you like this. You’re mine.” Mikasa whimpered as the determination in Annie’s voice. She wasn’t asking for Mikasa to date her, she was demanding that Mikasa date her. It was primal and powerful and if it had been anyone else but Annie, Mikasa would have been appalled.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m yours Annie. I’m all yours.” Their lips slammed hard to one another’s as Mikasa’s hand dropped away from her sex to dig her nails into Annie’s shoulders. Tongues battled and lips bruised together. Annie grabbed Mikasa’s inflamed breast. Flicking her thumb over the tip Mikasa groaned. A surprised gasp slipped past as Annie rolled onto her back, taking Mikasa with her. Grabbing the clamps Annie passed them to Mikasa. “Be gentle okay?” Tears brimmed in Mikasa’s eyes as she realized the extinct of what Annie was doing. She was literally giving herself to Mikasa because Mikasa had given herself to Annie. For Mikasa it was more of a physical surrender. Annie already owned Mikasa’s emotions.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>However, Mikasa didn’t own Annie’s emotional standpoint. She was always fighting Mikasa, revoking her ideas to let go. That was going to change. In this moment Annie had surrendered to Mikasa. Letting her control her in the bedroom. It was something Annie feared but she was willing to push herself for Mikasa. It made Mikasa’s heart flutter. Throwing her leg over Annie’s hip Mikasa arched her ass in the air.</p><p> </p><p>Her lips ghosted warm breath over Annie’s smaller breasts as a grin spread over her face. “The word is mercy Annie.” Annie barely understood that Mikasa had just given her a safe word before her teeth grabbed one of her breasts. Annie yelped, her strange hands grabbing Mikasa’s hips. “Fuck!” Annie groaned, even while she pre ssed her chest closer to Mikasa. Mikasa rolled the bud between her purely whites before soothing the reddened tip with her tongue. She did this to both breasts repeatedly turning Annie into a panting mess. Mikasa so badly wanted to get a camera to capture the image. Annie’s dark eyes were closed, her mouth draped open. Her chest was heaving and her nipples were rock solid and red. Faint teeth marks were etched along her tanned skin. When Annie didn’t feel Mikasa’s mouth on her anymore her eyes flew open. The sight that greeted Mikasa was unbelievable.</p><p> </p><p>Her brown eyes were nearly black and the need and lust in them shined back at her. Reaching for the clamps Mikasa dropped her gaze to Annie’s breasts. The clamps opened and Mikasa slowly released them, locking each one onto Annie’s nipples. "Oh oh." Annie hissed as Mikasa let go. The pressure burned and stung her breasts but it also elicited a pleasurable tingle between her legs. Her eyes closed again as she took deep breaths. "Mikasa!" Annie’s body jerked as Mikasa flicked her tongue around the clamps. "Tell me how it feels." Mikasa requested kissing up to Annie’s neck. "Mm… shit…It feels… oh Mikasa it feels good." Annie let out a shiver, pushing her hips up against Mikasa. The phallus pressed between Mikasa’s legs and the harness ground down into Annie’s clit. "My boobs are so sensitive and they hurt, but oh…" Annie moaned loudly as Mikasa ran her fingers under the clamps. "But it’s making me wet."</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa let out a shuddering breath of her own hearing Annie’s own heated whisper. Pressing down on her hips Mikasa slowly began to grind her core against the fake cock. Without thinking Annie matched her pace, her abs rippling. Moaning softly Mikasa kissed down her neck again, bending her back so that she could kiss down to Annie’s abs. Licking over the contours of the muscles Mikasa named each one. “So strong.” Mikasa mumbled sitting up straight to grind down harder. “Mikasa please.” Annie rasped. “Ride me.” Rising up Mikasa grabbed the base of the cock. Then slowly sinking down onto it Mikasa came to rest hip to hip with Annie. The pressure of her weight forced the harness to dig into Annie’s sex and her clit. “Oh my God. Yes.” Mikasa sighed and began to rock back and forth.</p><p> </p><p>The toy never slid out of Mikasa, staying nestled deep inside. Instead, Mikasa focused on rocking the entire contraption to get Annie off. Rotating her hips in circles she heard Annie’s sharp intake of breath. “That’s it Annie. Feel me fucking you.” The moment the swear word came out of Mikasa’s mouth Annie’s fingers flexed around her hips. The likelihood that Mikasa was going to have bruises from her hands were high but neither seemed to mind. Rocking a bit harder Mikasa made sure to press her weight down. It forced the phallus deeper inside of her and she moaned. Seeing Annie’s perk breasts moving with each thrust Mikasa grabbed the metal chain that connected each clamp and gave a slight tug.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Shit!” Annie cried out but made no move to stop Mikasa. It sent a sharp pain through her breasts and then that sensation moved lower, tingling along her folds. She hissed again as Mikasa gave a tug. “Damn Mikasa.” Annie heaved, locking eyes with her. Mikasa bounced up and down, ramming the toy into Annie and impaling herself. Not letting go of the chain with each bounce Mikasa tugged on her clamps. Annie cried out over and over until she couldn’t keep her eyes open. Her back was arched, trying to follow the movement of the tugs. Her breasts were screaming in agony but her pussy was absolutely dripping because of it.</p><p> </p><p>Battling in turmoil Annie yelled out as Mikasa forced herself into her clit hard and then removed the clamps. If Mikasa thought the pain of them being put on hurt, the pain of all the blood rush back to her sore nipples hurt even more. The bitter sweet feelings racking her body was even to send her into a powerful climax.  Her hips shook, letting Mikasa hold her down and rock firmly against her. Her breasts were extremely swollen and red from the clamps. Mikasa’s name fell from her lips before she collapsed back into the bed. Mikasa let her pant for a moment and regain her senses. Not moving off the toy Mikasa gently laid down over top of Annie’s post bliss body. She spotted her nipples and gently took one into her mouth. Her tongue soothed over it, bathing it with gently attention.</p><p> </p><p>Annie basically whimpered. “Oh Mikasa.”</p><p> </p><p>Alternating, Mikasa lavished the same kind attention to the other, calming the flesh. “That was amazing Annie. Thank you for letting me see you like that.” Mikasa complimented, leaning up to kiss her lips."You can have me like that at any time." Annie promised. She was determined to always push her boundaries for Mikasa. Mikasa smirked down at her and swiveled her hips. “Well I think it is my turn for an orgasm now.”</p><p> </p><p>Annie laughed, shaking her head at her. “Oh yes it is.” Mikasa was on her back on a yelp in a flash. Leaning over Mikasa, Annie grinned down at her. The toy was still nestled deep inside of Mikasa’s sex. “Hold on Mikasa.” Once her limps were wrapped around Annie’s body, Annie’s hips lifted up and slammed forward. This wasn’t going to be slow or gentle or soft and that was perfectly okay with them. There would be a time for that later. Annie’s hips slammed and pushed and drove into Mikasa wildly. Her chest was heaving and sweat was dripping from her body as her pace increased and time went on. Mikasa cried out over and over again, her legs hooking around Annie’s waist.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With each down thrust Mikasa would arch into her. The heels of her feet dug into Annie’s ass trying desperately to get her closer. Annie fucked Mikasa hard, determined to make her last orgasm of the night the most intense. Hips rocking forward Annie felt Mikasa’s walls tighten. "Mikasa!" Annie groaned out loudly. From rocking on top of Annie, Mikasa was already close to the edge. It wasn’t going to take much more. Her name being growled out sent Mikasa over the edge. Her eyes slammed shut and on a scream Mikasa’s entire body convulsed. Her hips shot up off the bed and her world went black for seconds at a time.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa’s nails dug into Annie’s shoulders, drawing faint blood and her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. As Annie slammed home again she felt extreme wetness. It gushed out and soaked Mikasa’s thighs, her sex, the toy, Annie’s thighs, and the bed beneath them. Mikasa whimpered loudly as her body trembled. Heaving hard, Annie pulled out and looked down.</p><p> </p><p> Her eyes went wide at the wetness covering the bottom part of the bed. Her gaze raised and Annie stared at Mikasa who was limp and trembling on the bed now. Her hands had fallen off to the side and her body was covered in sweat. Opening her eyes now Mikasa met Annie’s wide and confused gaze. A deep blush settled over her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p> “I- I’m sorry Annie.” Mikasa had to whisper because her voice was raw from screaming during her orgasm. “I didn’t know that could happen.” Annie stared at her still lost as to what exactly had just happened.</p><p>“Wha-?”Mikasa bit her lip before explaining. “I ejaculated Annie. Until now I thought it was just a myth but…” Her voice trailed off, pointing down her body." Mikasa." Annie breathed again before bending over her body and kissing her deeply.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I made you squirt."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A cocky grin had plastered over Annie’s face. " That would be the slang term for it, but yes." Mikasa nodded, kissing her again. "You did." Both women smiled and kissed each other once more, knowing that they couldn’t sleep in the wetness.</p><p> </p><p>Annie got up and kicked the harness off. “Come on. Let’s go bathe in that Jacuzzi of a bathtub you have and then go to sleep in the guest room. We can wash your sheets tomorrow.” Mikasa nodded but then flushed. “I… I don’t think I can walk just yet.” Annie chuckled softly and picked her up bridal style. As she walked to the bathroom Annie’s famous smirk appeared on her lips. “Maybe then tomorrow we can finish watching that porn documentary.” Mikasa just moaned.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you all for sticking around, made sure to complete this all in one day as conversion takes time</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>